User talk:Xydux
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy! Thanks for your edit to the User:Xydux page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jspyster1 (Talk) 18:40, November 30, 2010 Sorry For Being Mean I want to let you know I am sorry for being mean when I was younger. I am a good user now and quit bad habits for good. Swiper14 Despite Swiper13 getting banned for badge grabbing, I just remembered there's another user with a similar name, but different number. Could be his other account, but I'd keep an eye on him incase he tries to do any vandalism, so far he's only been commenting on pages. SBolton123 (talk) 04:34, February 20, 2018 (UTC) Rolf's Nickname I just realized something today while watching Pawn Stars. Do you think it's possible that Eddy's nickname for Rolf, Stretch, is a play on "Stretch Armstrong" an action figure from the 70's? Carlos2295 (talk) 03:26, March 2, 2018 (UTC) Art Style Should it be considered trivia to notice when a background item is transparent? This just seems more along the art style rather than an animation error. Carlos2295 (talk) 17:42, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Video Now Disc I found this https://www.amazon.com/Videonow-Personal-Video-Disc-Eddy/dp/B00093GI6S while browsing for merchandise. Is it worthy of having a page? I remember when Video Now was a mild fad. Still, I think it's pretty cool. Carlos2295 (talk) 20:53, May 14, 2018 (UTC) Archive Creation How do I create an archive of my messages? I created a page with the name of your first archive and substituted my username in it. I'm doing it in increments of 50 messages. Carlos2295 (talk) 01:47, June 6, 2018 (UTC) How can i do good edits? Can you please give me a suggestion off how to make good edits please? i don't mean to be badge-grabbing or anything. -Kevin Fan Vandal's images Jspyster1 deleted some images that the vandal has posted, but I still see some innapropriate images in the candidates for deletion, I would suggest removing them asap before anyone else stumbles upon them. SBolton123 (talk) 00:39, June 25, 2018 (UTC) Hmm, I swear I saw them earlier today. Must have been done while I was at work, but at least that's done. SBolton123 (talk) 14:36, June 25, 2018 (UTC) Re:Locked Characters Yes that's fine. I think were are in the clear for now but its best to be cautious for the week. Hello Hello Xydux, this is WhitePinoy. I just wanted to talk to you again just so we can keep in touch. So much has changed over the years since I left the Wikia, and I am saddened that I left some of my friends behind, even if they are from the internet. Right now I have two (on-call) jobs but it's running a little smoothly at the moment. I am in my fourth year of college, but I won't graduate until 2020, because I am in a five-year program instead of a four-year program. I have been experiencing ups and downs this year, with my parents kicking me out and bringing me back into the house whenever stupid drama ensues. I met a storyboard artist who has worked for Family Guy, Rugrats, and other shows while I was on my on-call job and now we keep in touch. I think the most important thing now is that even though at the moment I am not pursuing animation, I am working on a screenplay and hoping that the storyboard artist that I met can help give me advice on how to adapt or move forward with the project when I am done. I wish you the best for the Summer. WhitePinoy (talk) 19:39, June 28, 2018 (UTC) Contact What's your email address? Carlos2295 (talk) 01:26, July 20, 2018 (UTC) Update Hey Xydux, just wanted to give you an update on my writing. I wrote a total of 111 pages. People I have worked with told me to consider more. Right now I am working with a former employee from Disney to prepare me to pitch my idea before I make any more big steps. WhitePinoy (talk) 17:46, August 14, 2018 (UTC) Leaving the wiki That's it! i quit! i'm quitting the wiki because i didn't earn my Part-Time Scammer badge! i didn't even missed today! i was about to contribute today until this happened when the counter reset for no good reason! i still love Ed Edd n Eddy though, but still, so i'm quitting! goodbye! Kevin Fan I'm still mad I NEVER missed a day! you own me my Part-Time Scammer Badge! Message by Classic Cartoon Network Fan 2004 Sorry I'm sorry for yelling at you about my Part-Time Scammer badge. i came back to the wiki Message by Classic Cartoon Network Fan 2004 Badges Every 1000th edit, there is a badge for it that all looks the same. It is clear you are making the badges, I have seen it all before. Please explain. Ben 10 11:44, May 2, 2019 (UTC) Benjamin Kirby "Ben" Tennyson Ben 10 11:44, May 2, 2019 (UTC) It's an automatic badge that is awarded to the person who makes the 1000th incremental edit on the wiki (e.g. 1000th, 2000th, 3000th). We're not giving them to ourselves if that's what you're implying. Carlos2295 (talk) 13:40, May 3, 2019 (UTC) Inquiry Hey there. It's been getting lonely lately with just me and SBolton being the main 2 admins here. The wiki needs your annual status reports and overall supervision. It just doesn't feel complete with only 2 main admins. Especially now, monitoring for poor edits takes a surprising amount of dedication. Carlos2295 (talk) 03:13, May 15, 2019 (UTC) Agreed, we could actually use some potential backup since there have been constant edit wars from perhaps some sockpuppeting accounts, its getting completely out of hand, we've already had to put protection on some pages to minimise the vandalism. SBolton123 (talk) 03:38, May 15, 2019 (UTC)